


Their Insatiable Appetites

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Characters not mentioned in tags, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mamoru is a king, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins Week 2020, Not Actually About Food, Supportive Miya Atsumu, Supportive Miya Osamu, day 3 - hunger, glorious food, kanji and name meanings, like i said - they have not nice parents, not entirely, osamu feeds atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Miya Twins Week - Day 3 "Hunger"Atsumu's always hungry and Osamu's always feeding him. It's not always through food, though.ORAtsumu and Osamu learn to finally feel full.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Miya Twins Week 2020





	Their Insatiable Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> The twins still need hugs

“‘Samu,” whined Atsumu, draping himself on the marble counter of Onigiri Miya, “I'm hungry,”

Osamu didn't bother paying attention to his needy twin, instead focusing on the other patrons of his restaurant. Atsumu slumped forward in his seat, huffing in frustration. He wasn't just hungry, he was actually starving. Not for food (okay, maybe a little, especially if it was the special onigiri that Osamu made for him and him alone), but for attention.

Emi and Daisuke were both in New York for family affairs, leaving their boyfriends to their own devices. Usually, there was no issue when that happened, but since they had left, both Osamu and Atsumu felt a primal hunger for their lovers. Osamu dealt with it through work, but Atsumu usually dealt with the absence of Emi through food. 

That worked out nicely for them both. Neither of them took any issue with the arrangement that they had created. Osamu would cook and Atsuumu would eat and it worked just fine for them. They could share if they really wanted to, but neither of them was really inclined to do that.

“‘Samu,” whined Atsumu again. “I said I’m hungry!”

Osamu scoffed and rolled his eyes fondly at his twin, putting down a plate of onigiri. He ruffled his elder brother’s blond hair gently and said, “Relax, there’s food now,”

“Hmph, there better be,” groused Atsumu before softening and smiling at Osamu. “Thanks, ‘Samu,”

“Of course, ‘Tsumu,”

* * *

Food was one of the many ways that the twins connected. Osamu would usually test some kind of recipe on an unwilling and unsuspecting Atsumu, and he would have to suffer through it with a smile for Osamu. But it was still something they both enjoyed from time to time. It was an escape for them not unlike volleyball. Just much tastier and much less dangerous for them both.

Their parents had never taught them how to cook, leaving the twins to fend for themselves to sate their hunger past a certain age where they wouldn’t cook anything besides dinner. Not even a nice breakfast in the morning before school. If they were lucky, though, there was leftover rice from dinner the night before to eat instead.

Thankfully though, that didn’t last long. Mamoru, the twins’ older brother in every way but blood, was the first one to teach them how to handle and use their hunger. He and Takashi and Akako (Mamoru’s father and mother, respectively), had taught them the essentials of cooking by age eight so that they could avoid the wrath of their own parents.

Mamoru had begun his explanation by comparing the twins’ names.

* * *

_“Do you know what this kanji means?” asked Mamoru, scribbling a 侑 on a piece of scratch paper he scrounged up from his father’s office._

_“Uh, no…” confessed Atsumu, eyes darting away from Mamoru’s, deliberately avoiding his cousin’s. He kicked his feet back and forth underneath the kitchen island “It’s my name, I know that much. You pronounce it Atsumu,”_

_“Right, that’s true,” encouraged Mamoru. “It also means ‘urge to eat’ and you know why that’s important?”_

_“Uh...no. Why?”_

_“You need to eat in order to be able to feed your other hunger,”_

_“Other hunger?” asked Osamu quizzically. “What do you mean other hunger?”_

_“Volleyball hunger!” shouted Atsumu in reply. “And hunger for winning against losers!”_

_Osamu blinked slowly. “That doesn’t make sense,”_

_Atsumu huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah it does, ‘Samu! See, this is why I’m older than you!”_

_Osamu stuck out his tongue at his twin brother. “Whatever,” he said. “Moru, what’s my name mean?”_

_Mamoru smiled, drawing a 治 on the paper with his marker. “Well, this is your name, right?”_

_“Yeah,” said Osamu. “But what does Osamu have to do with food?”_

_“Well,” explained Mamoru patiently. “It means to rule or govern, and what does a good ruler do?”_

_“Um...I dunno,” shrugged Osamu. “Never really paid attention in history class,”_

_Atsumu smirked, embarrassment long forgotten. “I know, Moru!” he said excitedly, bouncing on the kitchen stool._

_“I know you do,” said Mamoru cheerfully, “But let’s let your brother answer,”_

_Osamu shrugged, kicking the kitchen island absently. “Uh...keep their people fed, I guess?”_

_“That’s correct,” said Mamoru with a smile, putting two bowls of steaming rice in front of the twins._

_“Okay,” said Osamu, mouth full of rice, “So this has to do with hunger because I...feed people?”_

_Mamoru hummed, serving himself a bowl of rice. “I guess you could say that,”_

_Osamu’s eyes lit up._

_“So I can feed ‘Tsumu and then he won’t be hungry?”_

_“Well, in the literal sense, yes.”_

_“But what about the volleyball sense, huh?!” interjected Atsumu excitedly. “A-Are ya gonna hit my tosses so I can feed my uh, what was it, Moru?”_

_“Hunger for victory, ‘Tsumu,”_

_“Yeah! That!”_

_Osamu wrinkled his nose. “Do I have to? I’d rather cook...”_

_“C’mon, please?” whined Atsumu._

_Osamu grumbled, turning away. But he smiled still. “Fine…maybe I will,”_

* * *

And he had. And he continued to do so, day in and day out. Every single day after that, Osamu diligently made him and his brother breakfast. It was usually something simple like the rice and eggs that Mamoru had first taught him and Atsumu in his kitchen all those years ago.

But he progressed to more elaborate things, and through the literal act of sating the stomach’s hunger, Osamu found his own hunger. It was, ironically, feeding people. Not just literally, but emotionally as well.

Perhaps that was why their parents named them Osamu and Atsumu. Osamu would be there to feed his twin (as he had done quite literally in the womb), and Atsumu would be there to eat all that Osamu offered (again, including quite literally how he had stolen quite a bit of nutrients from Osamu in the womb). 

Yet they were still thick as thieves, always there for each other to feed that hunger and rule their destinies. Osamu was the noble king and Atsumu was his right hand, his insatiable monster with a ferocious appetite. 

* * *

They never really changed from those little boys, hungry boys. Boys with insatiable appetites. They were both only twenty-one right now, nearly three times older than they were when Mamoru explained to them what their names meant and how it reflected their own personalities to a tee.

Only now was when the twins were truly starting to understand what Mamoru meant all those years ago. This hunger, this hunger that Atsumu cannot ever seem to satisfy no matter how many victories he tallies up, how many perfect serves, spikes, sets, none of it is enough to satisfy him.

Not until he finally met her in his second year of high school and began to date her by their third, keeping her by his side. The day that Atsumu knew he wanted to marry Emiko was the day that he did not wake up hungry. He did not wake up hungry because he had eaten a massive dinner that Osamu had prepared the night before. No, Atsumu was full for an entirely different reason. Because he found love. 

Love was the missing link to what Mamoru had taught them.

When he realized that, Atsumu spat out the onigiri that he was eating, excitedly shouting, “I figured it out!” 

Osamu’s honey-brown gaze flickered over to him on the other side of the counter. The restaurant was empty now, save for the two of them. “Figured what out?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

“Why we didn’t feel full! C’mon, ‘Samu, I know you felt it too,”

“No I didn’t…” he said, “besides, you _definitely_ should feel full, you ate ten different kinds of onigiri today! Are ya telling me my food isn’t filling enough?”

“Eh?” replied Atsumu, baffled by his twin’s logical leaps. Though, he supposed, Osamu did not possess the same analytic skill his twin did, instead being much more observant. “I’m not talking about food, ‘Samu,”

“You better not be, ‘Tsumu,” replied Osamu. “Anyways, what’s this about feeling full?”

“Ah!” said Atsumu, snapping his fingers, “I meant feeling full _emotionally,_ ”

“What, full of rage? You’re like that a lot,” replied Osamu, blasé as ever.

“Not like that!” squawked Atsumu. “Like...like love...being full of that…”

“Did your girlfriend put mush in your head?”

“Did your boyfriend shove a stick up your ass?”

Both twins snorted. _Ah, hunger. The things you make us do._

**Author's Note:**

> and theyre still dumb. We love them anyways


End file.
